Makoto Itou
Makoto Ito (also spelled as Makoto Itou) (伊藤 誠 Itō Makoto?) is the protagonist (player character) of School Days and Summer Days. Cross Days He also appears in Cross Days as a secondary but important character as well. Appearance Makoto has a plain appearance as a teenage boy. He usually wears a school uniform and casual clothes, which depend on different occasions. It has varied slightly in the three games. Personality Generally, Makoto is a gentle and kind-hearted person, and gets along with girls without much trouble, however he is very indecisive, unable or unwilling to choose among the women he comes cross. He is also weak-willed and can easily fall under other's control, even Kotonoha Katsura has been shown to be able to manipulate him. Moreover, Makoto seems to process "natural dull", acting too slow when being confessed by girls, which renders him even more indecisive. Throughout the story, Makoto has an abnormally large sex drive and is often seen as irresponsible, both can be attributed to flaws of personality design and scenario glitches. Although he gets along with females, when facing a girl he has feelings for, he still becomes bashful. In psychiatric terms, Makoto can be described as sociopath who generaly lacks emphathy, but has good intentions. He has very limited set of emotions which makes him look dull. He honestly cannot understand what girls feel and why they are acting weird and sees them like machines that stop working and require maintenace. He has no desire for intimacy but enjoys sexual relationships or other fun activities. Hobbies Makoto is an all-around good student and an accomplished housekeeper, especially proficient in culinary arts, even surpassing many female characters. But he merely consider his skills as necessities of daily life, according to his own statement, his mother is not good at housekeeping and is always at work, so he must study everything by himself to support home. But then he finds himself having sex with every other girl that he knows. Judging from his video game consoles, it is deduced Makoto likes playing video games. In Summer Days, Makoto is seen to be dragged away by Otome to repair vital assets for the rite of Summer Carnival, which hints he possesses knowledge of carpentry. In Cross Days, Makoto demonstrates his skills of clothes design, when he gives the cross-dressed Yuuki Ashikaga a dress hand-made by himself. Home 0137.jpg|Makoto's bedroom 0303.jpg|External view of Makoto's home (night) 16e7618e75fa7e9cf11f3639.jpg|Gate of Makoto's home's building 1ed47e654ec18082f6365458.jpg.png|Makoto's apartment's entrance 2c2eaa3f72c9314f71cf6c0a.jpg.png|Corridor to Makoto's apartment 7d1ba70f9bda2eb87bcbe1bc.jpg|Bathroom 9a07b208dffe88bd3ac76315.jpg.png|Living room 9dc92237e08180430a55a995.jpg.png|External view of Makoto's home (day) B37747592cf94bac9d8204fb.jpg.png|Makoto's bedroom C8cc35ff68c544425d6008f4.jpg.png|External view of Makoto's home (dusk) Relationships Makoto generally leaves good impressions to almost every character, at least during the initial phase of stories. See Makoto Ito/relationships for a breakdown of all his various relationships with other characters. Gallery Makoto.jpg 61318.jpg 33118.jpg.png Trivia *The origin of his full name is an allusion to Hirobumi Itō (伊藤 博文), statesman and four-time Prime Minister of Japanese Empire, also the supreme director of Japan-occupied Korea, and they share same birthday. *In School Days and Summer Days, there are many medals and trophies in Makoto's bedroom, but in Cross Days they are removed by unknown reason. *Although a lustful womanizing sex addict, Makoto doesn't seem to get away with rape. Any time he attempts or commits rape, things turn out badly for him. *His birthday is October 16, 1992 Sources *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days　まること　桂言葉グラフィティー", ISBN978-4-86176-773-9. *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days", ISBN978-4-87376-338-5. *JIVE Fan Book "School Days　公式ビジュアル·アートーワクス", ISBN978-4-86176-263-5. *JIVE Fan Book "SummerDays & SchoolDays Visual Collection", ISBN978-4-86176-330-4. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Itos Category:School Days characters